Mr. Saturn
:— Mr. Saturn The Mr. Saturn (どせいさん Dosei-san) are a species in EarthBound and Mother 3 and serve as the unofficial mascot for the trilogy. They are strange, possibly extra-terrestrial life forms who reside in both Eagleland's Saturn Valley and the Nowhere Islands's Saturn Valley in EarthBound and Mother 3, respectively. They are characterized by huge noses, four whiskers, and a single hair with a small red bow. They are generally very peaceful and generous, offering free coffee and stays at the hotel. They speak Saturnian (composed of odd-looking English letters), and in the English translation erratically use the words "boing", "ding" and "zoom" at the ends of their sentences. The Japanese font is said to be inspired by the handwriting of the young daughter of EarthBound's designer, Shigesato Itoi. Of Mr. Saturn, Itoi has stated that the race is the symbol of innocence in EarthBound. The Mr. Saturns are often said to have no gender, although a Mr. Saturn in Saturn Valley's cave in Mother 3 exclaims "Girl. I am girl." Their village has round homes which resemble flying saucers and strange furniture, such as Automatic Teller Machines which bounce up and down in place and resemble Mr. Saturn. Some of the Mr. Saturns' preferred foods are "peanut cheese bars" and "piggy jelly", goods that can be purchased in the Saturn Valley shop. Biography ''EarthBound'' The Mr. Saturns play a major story role in EarthBound. Nearly all of the Mr. Saturn live in Saturn Valley beyond Grapefruit Falls (though there is one living back in Happy Happy Village and another in Onett). When Ness, Paula and Jeff first arrive in Saturn Valley, several are missing. They provide information relating to Master Belch and his Fly Honey factory. Ness and his friends get into the factory to find that Belch has enslaved some of the Mr. Saturn, forcing them to make fly honey for him. When Belch is defeated and the Mr. Saturn are freed, Ness and friends gain access to the upper part of Saturn Valley and the Your Sanctuary location Milky Well, then they can proceed to Fourside. Later in the game, Dr. Andonuts, Apple Kid, and the Mr. Saturn design the Phase Distorter in Saturn Valley to enable Ness and company to travel through time back to the past, in order to confront Giygas. They are the first to pray for the chosen four during the final boss fight. ''Mother 3'' The Mr. Saturns have a much smaller story role in Mother 3. Again, the Mr. Saturns live in a place called Saturn Valley, which is located nearby one of the Highway exits. They are initially captured by the Pigmask Army, so that the Mr. Saturns would confess the location of the fourth Needle. Lucas and co. rescue them from the Pigmask Army and their Frightbots, and in return they tell him where to find the Needle. After the party defeats New Fassad and Lucas lifts the fourth Needle, they return to Saturn Valley, only to find that a Pigmask has blocked off the exit. Lucas and friends escape the valley when, with the help of Rope Snake, who sees this as an opportunity to redeem himself, they grab hold of a cage of captured birds. A Mr. Saturn later gives Lucas a polished Courage Badge, which is actually a Franklin Badge. Dr. Andonuts and the Mr. Saturns are also responsible for designing the Absolutely Safe Capsule to be used by Pokey Minch in times of desperation. It is unknown how they manage to have such mechanical skills despite their lack of arms. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Item In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS, Mr. Saturn appears as an item. After spawning or being released from a container, it sits in place for a few seconds, then walks around. It is often seen as a "joke item", in that it has no special use aside from being thrown at an enemy character for a few points of damage. It can also be damaged by attacks which sends it flying. The Mr. Saturn can also be caught in mid-throw and tossed back at opponents. Though commonly overlooked, there is one thing Mr. Saturn is good for, which is breaking shields. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, its description in the Item Switch is simply, "Pwaaaaah. Pwaaaaah," and it is categorized as a throwing item. Sticker In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, there are two Mr. Saturn stickers. One is fairly large, featuring his clay model from EarthBound, and the other is his sprite in Mother 3. Attaching the former to any character's trophy base will make the character always spawn holding a Mr. Saturn in The Subspace Emissary, while the latter will increase the power of Ness and Lucas's PK moves by 7. Trophy Quotes ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' "The origins of the Mr. Saturn race are unknown. But many believe that they come from outer space. They are found in Saturn Valley and speak their own unique language. In ''Super Smash Bros. Melee, Mr. Saturn is just another item with which to pelt foes. These guys are laid back and not into fighting, so you can rest easy... or can you?" *''EarthBound ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' "A creature from a race of unknown origin that speaks its own unique language. Some say they came from outer space, but the facts behind their appearance are wrapped in mystery. In ''Smash Bros., they'll wait a bit after appearing before wandering off on their own. They can be picked up and thrown at foes for minimal damage. Their shield-breaking properties are high." *''EarthBound (1995) *''Mother 3'' (2006) Other When Lucas is arriving in a battle in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he rides onto the field on the Mr. Saturn's walking coffee table. Ness also has an alternate costume featuring a white Mr. Saturn sprite on a solid black t-shirt. It's very similar to the Good Kid's Shirt, an equippable item that is found in Saturn Valley in Mother 3. File:Mr._Saturn_Trophy_SSBB.jpg|Mr. Saturn's trophy for SSBB. File:Mr._Saturn_Trophy_SSBM.jpg|Mr. Saturn's trophy in SSBM. File:Mr._Saturn_SSBB.jpg|Mr. Saturn's artwork for SSBB. File:Mr Saturn Stickers SSBB.png|The two stickers of Mr. Saturn in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Trivia *Mr. Saturn also makes an appearance in the subgame The Great Cave Offensive from the game Kirby Super Star ''& Super Star Ultra'' as a treasure chest item. It is worth 120,000G, the subgame's point system. *Mr. Saturn has been used for many promotional prizes, such as plushies and phone straps. *A parody of Mr. Saturn was seen in the 2011 anime Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko; however, its name was Mr. Pluto. * Despite being able to build the Phase Distorter and modify a Pork Bean to look like one of them (all with no hands), the Mr. Saturns cannot draw a geographically accurate map of Saturn Valley. * In Super Mario Maker, there is a Mr. Saturn costume that can be unlocked by completing an event course titled, "Welcome to Saturn Valley". By pressing up on the d-pad, you can make Mr. Saturn raise his eyebrows. File:SMM-MrSaturn.png|Mr. Saturn in Super Mario Maker File:Clay_mrsaturn_america.png|A Mr. Saturn's American clay model File:Mr_saturn_64.jpg|A Mr. Saturn, as it would appear in Earthbound 64 Category: Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:EarthBound Characters Category:Mother 3 Characters Category:Spirits in Super Smash Bros Ultimate